


Cuddles

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Come Marking, Gentle Sex, M/M, Temperature Play, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital affection turns into something a little more as Anduin and Wrathion recuperate from their previous coupling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

Somehow, Anduin Wrynn always managed to be the perfect temperature.

Wrathion genuinely didn't know how he did it. Well. He assumed its perfection was in the eye of the beholder, as it were, not Anduin's body temperature literally shifting to the dragon's whims. It stood to reason that a human, averaging a full five degrees colder than the dragon, would feel cold to the touch and leech heat from Wrathion to an unpleasant degree whenever they so much as touched. But somehow, the Prince of Stormwind's skin always felt warm.

Wrathion certainly wasn't complaining.

He nestled himself back against Anduin and felt the Prince stir in his light sleep. They hadn't intended to rest for so long here, honestly. It was intended to be a quick meeting of bodies, when they'd started. It was just-- well, Anduin tended to fall asleep afterwards, and... yes. And the dragon admitted only to himself that his own exhaustion had played a part.

One hand slid to the marks on his wrist where the rope Anduin had used to restrain him had dug into his faintly scaled skin. The marks were testament to nobody's vigour but his own - Anduin was always painfully delicate and gentle, even when Wrathion asked - no,  _begged_  for otherwise. He wasn't ashamed to say he'd begged, for saying how good the results had been.

Anduin's breath dusted the back of his neck and he squirmed almost with irritation at how horribly light the touch was. He knew Anduin enjoyed feeling  _Wrathion's_  breath against the back of  _his_  neck; maybe they ought to switch positions.

Wrathion sat up and shifted his weight to do just that when he felt Anduin's arms close around his chest and pull him close again. The taller Prince hummed against his ear, marking his wakefulness, and gently rolled his hips up against Wrathion's behind.

"Ah... ready to go again already, my Prince?"  
"No. I'm teasing you for no ulterior motive whatsoever," he murmured against Wrathion's ear.  
"Well. Whatever your reason, don't  _stop_."

Anduin nestled his chin over Wrathion's shoulder and hugged him close as he slid his half-hard cock up between Wrathion's cheeks. Wrathion, for his part, snuggled back against him - making sure to wriggle his hips as he did, and disappointed at the lack of outward reaction. But after a moment, Anduin bit those flat teeth of his into his neck; Wrathion gave a satisfied sigh, content to let Anduin do as he wished. Especially if it meant more biting.

After five minutes or less of lying complacently while Anduin's breaths grew increasingly short and his grip on Wrathion's chest tightened, Wrathion decided he'd had enough of the teasing. He moved to sit up, earning a disappointed whine from Anduin - quickly overwritten with an appreciative hum when Wrathion made it clear that he wasn't moving  _away_ , but instead moving to sit  _over_  him. Wrathion pushed Anduin's shoulder so he was lying flat on his back before nestling his hips down on Anduin's stomach, his behind pressing back against his now fully-hard cock; Anduin couldn't help but gasp in excitement on feeling Wrathion's heat and wetness press against him. Knowing exactly how aroused his partner was did wonders for the empathic Prince, as always.

"What are you doing, Wrathion?"  
"Pleasing you. If you'd only be  _patient_ , my dear..."  
Anduin reached to grasp Wrathion's hips, grinding himself up against him with a hitch in his breath. "Well...  _my dear Prince_ ," he repeated back, mocking Wrathion's tone, "some of us would like to--"  
"--get off today, I know," he purred. "But didn't  _you_  tease  _me_ , before?"  
"...I was going to say  _cuddle_  while we fuck," Anduin smirked, the curse surprisingly easy on his tongue. "But that works too."

Oh. Wrathion felt his face flush and hoped Anduin hadn't noticed; though judging by that horrifically smug smirk, he had. Maybe he was beginning to catch on to one of the kinks that Wrathion had done his utmost to keep a  _secret_.

At a leisurely pace intended to convey the idea that Wrathion was only doing this because he  _wanted_  to ( _certainly_  not because Anduin's suggestion had  _flustered_  him, or anything) he lay down on Anduin's chest, keeping his knees tucked up next to his hips and his behind pressed against Anduin's cock. It was a good thing he was flexible enough to allow this. Anduin kissed at his temple, then his cheek, closing his arms around the dragon's upper back; Wrathion gave a grumble. " _Today_ , Anduin Wrynn."

Anduin scoffed. "Demanding as always. Anyone would think you missed this when I wasn't around." One hand disappeared from Wrathion's back, and he heard it scrabbling at the bedside; then returned with something cold which made Wrathion shiver when it was pressed against his lower back. Anduin's other hand moved down to meet the first and there was a pop before an equally cold and viscous liquid was poured against Wrathion's back entrance.

"This was what you wanted, right?" Anduin asked, half goading and half genuine. He continued once his question was met with a confirming moan from Wrathion; the pads of Anduin's fingers slid against the dragon's hot entrance, gently and insistently working him open. "And there was me thinking a lowly human wouldn't be worthy of gracing you in such a way," he teased as he pushed a slick finger inside of him, eliciting a gasp. "The way you talk about us, anyone would think you hated us."

"I don't," Wrathion protested, sounding less indignant than he'd intended - his tone was breathy and light. He coughed and corrected it, "I don't hate you. I merely find a large amount of contempt for your inability to-- ahh! R... Right there..."  
"...you were saying," Anduin grinned.  
"...your inability to... ahh... s-see..." He ground his hips back against Anduin's hand, closing his eyes and letting his mouth stay open for a moment, "...the bigger picture, I--" bit his lip, stifling another groan of pleasure as Anduin pushed his fingers against the rather pleasing spot he'd managed to find before stretching them apart. It was more the thought of what they were doing which was rendering Wrathion, of all people, speechless - the thought of having to prepare quite so methodically for something as lewd as what they were about to do. The way Anduin kept his arm across Wrathion's back so possessively throughout, but only because he knew Wrathion would feel reassured by it.

Anduin didn't goad Wrathion again as they continued to prepare him. Wrathion could feel his Prince's pleasingly ambient temperature heating as he listened to the noises the dragon was making, little whimpers and moans and the start of Anduin's own name before tapering off into another incoherent noise. It was when Anduin could easily fit three fingers inside of Wrathion that he finally withdrew his hand, stifling any irritated grumble that Wrathion might have had on his tongue by pressing the tip of his cock to him, instead.

He paused almost questioningly; Wrathion answered by pushing himself down onto Anduin's considerable length with a lewd moan.

He paused there after a moment, giving himself time to adjust; then began shifting his hips just a little, getting used to being quite so  _full_. He relished it. And when Anduin closed his other arm around his shoulders and held him, gently enough to show tenderness but tightly enough to suggest possessiveness, something inside of him just  _sang_. He heard those three stupid words that had given him so much trouble over the months, ever since Anduin had first admitted them to him, fall from his lips as he squirmed in Anduin's grasp; he hated to admit how desperate he was,  _had_  been for this, yet he couldn't help but show it.

He felt Anduin begin to move under him, and that was certainly a welcome development. He burrowed his own arms underneath Anduin's upper back, wishing, almost  _needing_  to return the hug; he closed his hand in the man's blond hair and dug the other set of claws into his shoulders, relishing in the way that Anduin's breaths hitched and turned harsh and needy under his subtle attentions. It was good to know that his Prince felt just as strongly.

They moved together for a good while - Wrathion certainly wasn't complaining, although he did find a few nagging concerns at the corner of his thoughts for Anduin's bad joints. So it was welcome on two fronts when he felt Anduin's stomach begin to tense under him, his panting accompanied by little desperate keens at the back of his throat which signalled his imminent peak. His own short, blunt nails dug into Wrathion's back as the dragon felt his cock twitch and then that  _wonderful_  sensation of being utterly  _filled_  with his seed. Oh, Wrathion could  _definitely_  live with this.

He couldn't help but continue to move himself against Anduin, his own pseudo-penis pressed against the Prince of Stormwind's stomach and that-- oh, Gods,  _Anduin's cum_  inside of him - was enough to raise him up to his own peak within another half-minute. He breathed out harshly against Anduin's neck, taking all the effort he could muster not to bite it - then gave a loud, unashamed moan when he finally met his release. He kept moving for another few moments, reluctant to come down but inevitably doing so anyway.

Anduin ran a gentle hand over his unkempt curls and kissed his forehead again. "I love you," he said - those three words again. Wrathion didn't flinch as he had so many times when they'd first started out, and again after the Siege of Orgrimmar had concluded. Anduin had wielded the words like a weapon, during that argument. Now it was the opposite, and Wrathion could feel his affections for the man mending themselves under Anduin Wrynn's tender care.

"And I you," he muttered, sliding his eyes shut again and shifting so's to pull himself off Anduin's length and settle back down against him for a less lewd sort of cuddle. "You infuriatingly sweet idiot."  
Anduin laughed, genuinely amused. "Can't you  _ever_  just give me a compliment without some sort of insult?"  
"I will when you _deserve_  one," Wrathion smirked, drawing his hand out from underneath Anduin and poking his nose. "Which would be  _never_ , by my count."  
"I'll just drop everything to gain your approval," Anduin grinned.  
"So you should, my Prince." Wrathion nested his face back underneath Anduin's chin smugly. "So you very well should."


End file.
